


Life Through Those Pink Rosy Glasses.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Wears Glasses, Akaashi is very traditional and wears those really pretty 1940's dresses and looks so pretty and i, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Bokuto is fucking dead, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, I had to change Akaashi's name, Jazz - Freeform, bokuto koutarou is really fucking dumb, dont kill me please, lots of french words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: "Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is La Vie En Rose..."Bokuto Koutarou has heard this song thousands of times, but now, coming from the soft red painted lips of the shorthaired singer on the stage, he finds himself unable to get sick of it. OrIn the little dingy club tucked away in the corners of a small town with a name not worth mentioning, two people are lead together by one simple song and one simple meaning.





	1. Des yeux qui font baisser les miens

Bokuto Koutarou thought himself to be a simple man. He was the owner of a little bar that was fairly popular, he had good friends, and could play the trumpet pretty good if he truly wanted to. He was like many other men in the town he lived in, except, in some ways, he really wasn't. 

He wasn't like Kuroo who had women throwing themselves at his feet, nor was he as popular as the Sawamura couple who visited often, and although Bokuto and Daichi could play a pretty exciting duet together, it wasn't quite enough to solidify something that was very present in his life. 

"Bro, what's got you so down in the dumps?" Bokuto grumbled as his best friend and drinking buddy, Kuroo, leant over the bar at the owner. The bar hadn't opened for the night, and some of the staff were just taking down the chairs to start setting the tables. 

"Nothing, Ku-bro," Bokuto mumbled, looking at Kuroo who had a hint of concern in his cat-like eyes, but if he truly was concerned, he would pry more so Bokuto figured that Kuroo was used to his pouting enough to let Bokuto run himself dry until his mood got better. 

"Business has just been slow, and Daichi isn't coming to do a jam session with me!" He whined, dramatically flopping onto the table enough to make Kuroo roll his eyes at the bar owner's antics. 

Kuroo hummed, leaning his elbow on the newly cleaned bar, making the sleeve of his white shirt stick a bit to the surface before he patted Bokuto on the back. "Bro, I think that your saviour just stepped through the door." He said, pushing Bokuto until he looked up enough to see someone walking through the front doors of the bar. Above the dress sat a soft looking coat, one that Kenma took off her shoulders and carried, revealing soft looking flesh down to her elbow length satin black gloves. 

They were obviously a woman, with gentle curves that fit beautifully into her thin but long black dress. She had short cut black hair and piercing dark forest green eyes that swiped over the bar cleanly. She was speaking softly with one of Kuroo's friends, Kenma, and Bokuto soon found himself entranced by the way her lips moved as she spoke. 

"That's Akaashi Koji." Kuroo said, leaning up a bit more and pulling his now damp elbow off of the bar as the pair approached. Bokuto shot up, trying to make himself presentable as the beautiful woman came closer. 

"Koji! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you on this fine night?" Kuroo asked while grinning, and to Bokuto's surprise, Koji gave a thin smile in return, one that was genuine, although a bit teasing as she answered. 

"I'm afraid I'm not here to taste anything tonight, but I heard the owner of this bar needed help in gaining customers, and I wanted to offer my assistance." She said smoothly, putting her black gloved hands into her lap as she looked at Kuroo. 

Bokuto's jaw dropped as he slammed his hands on the bar, "you're going to help us?!" He squawked, and almost immediately regretted it as Koji jumped and flinched away from his loud outburst and was now staring at him with widened dark eyes. 

"A-ah, sorry.." Bokuto said as he sunk back down into his chair, "I got a bit excited, but since I'm the owner of this here bar, I'm absolutely ecstatic that you'd help us!" He said with a huge grin, his smile only getting bigger as Koji seemed to relax a bit.  

"I see," she said, giving him a thin smile as well, "I apologise for the way I reacted," she murmured, "but it is a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto Koutarou." She said, blushing faintly as he took her hand and gently kissed the air above her hand so not to drive her away if he was being too forward.  

"The pleasure is all mine!" Bokuto said, "now, to business matters," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "What will you be helping with in this bar?" He asked, "although you are beautiful, I don't condone any sort of..Inappropriate behaviour, to happen in my bar."  

Koji shook her head, "no, no, I would never." She said, placing a hand on her chest as she gave a light chuckle, "I came here to sing, and since I have been in many bars before, I have been able to help other places get more people and more money with my voice alone." She said with a smile. Bokuto's face broke into a huge grin.  

"You sing?! That's amazing! I tried to get into it when I was young, but my voice is super gravely when I sing, so I started playing trumpet. Do you like jazz? I like jazz!!! It's so much fun to play-" he rambled, only stopped when Kuroo elbowed him in the side.  

Koji gave a light chuckle and nodded to Bokuto's rambling. "I would love to hear you play sometimes, Bokuto." She said softly, her red lips curling over the words and making Bokuto's insides clench as he tried not to melt on the spot. By god, she was so beautiful. 

"Y-yeah.." He mumbled, a dreamy lovesick look coming onto his face, even after Koji had left the stage with Kenma to prepare to sing, only snapping out of it when Kuroo cleared his throat.

"You're so fucking screwed." Kuroo chuckled as he thumped Bokuto good-naturally on the back, causing the more muscled man to grunt as he stopped himself from falling forwards out of his seat. 

"Yeah, yeah, don't give me that look! You ogle Kenma all the time!" Bokuto retorted, causing Kuroo to flush a bright red and look away while clearing his throat again. "T-that doesn't matter." He said, his hands planted on his hips. 

"Anyway! Let's get the rest of these tables clean, although we won't have many people, we have to look good so that Koji will come here again!" Bokuto perked up, his excitement getting ahead of him, causing him to trip a few times as he cleared the tables, but every time he did, he would hear the soft tinkling of Koji laughing, and it only made his heart swell more and more. 

He really was fucked, wasn't he? 


	2. Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche

Akaashi Koji would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous. She would be lying if she had said that the owner of the little bar she had chosen to help out had made her heart pound and her cheeks flush. She would be lying about a lot of things regarding him, but of course, no one was asking her. 

She held her hand on her chest, breathing out a soft breath as she gathered herself together. She had to be professional. It wasn't truly ladylike to become faint after a man had flirted with her. If she had her paper fan with her, she would have hidden behind it bit to hide her nervousness. 

She sighed a little at her actions, she was acting like a love sick teenager all over again! She was not going to look for a relationship. Just do what you need to do, help people, and then escape. 

This, unfortunately, had become her way to deal with everyday life. She knew in her heart that is was not healthy, not in the slightest bit, but it was what she had to do to get on with her life. She sat down on the cushioned bar stool that had been provided for her, angled the microphone down so that it was close enough to her mouth that she could sing softly but that people could hear her. 

Kenma was situated at the piano beside her, his fingers rested on the keys briefly before he finally began to play out a complicated intro before she spoke into the microphone softly. 

" _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, voilà le portrait sans retouches de l'homme auquel j'appartiens.._ " The few people in the bar then immediatly stopped talking, their eyes fixed on her form as she began to sing softly to the tune of Kenma's piano playing. 

 _"Quand il me_ prend dans ses _bras il me parle tout_ bas _,"_ she looked around for a moment and to her surprise, she spotted Bokuto leaning on the bar, staring up at her with wide golden eyes, his mouth open in only what Koji could only assume was shock. 

She let a smile slip past her lips as she continued to sing, this time more confident in her words, _"Je vois la vie en rose Il me dit des mots d'amour Des mots de tous les jours Et ça me fait quelque chose Il est entré dans mon cœur Une part de bonheur Dont je connais la cause C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui,"_

She took a breath in, seeing the entire bar still as she sang softly into the microphone, capturing everyone in her angelic singing, " _dans la vie Il me l'a dit, l'a juré, pour la vie Et dès que je l'aperçois Alors je sens en moi, Mon cœur qui bat.."_

She paused and let Kenma draw out the semi-long piano solo as she sat back a bit, closing her eyes for a moment and simply taking in the feeling of the bar around her, feeling everyone's breath stilling in an anticipating pause, one that she had come to love to hear in the bars or restaurants she sang in. It gave a sort of thrilling feeling that she could never shake even though it had happened so many times before. 

" _Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is La Vie En Rose._.." She sang, switching to English fluently, and hearing the crowd murmuring and giving light cheers of excitement. 

" _When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see La Vie En Rose,"_ she opened her eyes again to see that some of the people in the audience had tears in their eyes, whether it was the drinks or her singing, Koji felt a surge of pride in the knowledge that she had part in making people feel such emotions. 

" _When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom, and when you speak angels sing from above, every day would seem to turn into love songs.."_

The crowd at this point was becoming a sobbing mess, some of the men even hugging each other as they listened to her and felt the love that she was faintly pouring into her soft voice. She smiled a little as she spotted Bokuto who was clinging onto the bartender, Kuroo, both of them just staring at her with wide eyes. Although their silence worried her a bit, she found that a surge of excitement bloomed in her chest. 

She wanted to make them feel everything that the song had made her feel as well. 

 _"Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be,_ " her eyes fluttered closed as she let out the last words, letting them float in the air as Kenma played the piano along to her singing. 

_"La Vie En Rose.."_

As the sounds of the piano faded out, the bar was silent for a few tense moments before loud clapping as well as some loud drunken sobbing broke out and flooded the bar with noise. Koji blushed as a few men even went to the extent of taking the flowers from their tables and giving them to her in a small bouquet which she graciously took with a smile and a nod of thank you to the men. 

She descended from the stage, seeing Bokuto still staring at the stage, but now tears had begun to run down his cheeks. As he noticed her getting closer, he raced over and swept Koji up into a hug that wrapped around her waist and spinning her around. 

"Koji!" He cried, grinning like an idiot, "that was amazing! You weren't kidding when you said you could sing! I don't think I've heard a more beautiful show!" He said loudly as he spun, grinning up at her with such a bright intensity, that Koji couldn't hold the little giggle in as she was spun around in his strong arms. 

For a moment, it seemed as if time was slowing down for them. Nothing around them mattered, it was only the two of them in this soft and beautiful moment, until finally, Kuroo gently poked- read as  _forcefully shoved-_ Bokuto in the shoulder. 

"Okay, lover boy!" He laughed, grinning as the pair flushed a bright red. Bokuto quickly put Koji down, clearing his throat as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "S-sorry for that," he said with a red blush on his cheeks. 

Koji smiled, "not at all," she said gently, resting a hand on his arm, "it was fun while it lasted." She said to him. Bokuto bounced back, grinning despite his embarrassed flush. 

"Great!" He said, "when do you think you can come back?" He asked, "it would be great to hear you sing again and also.." He seemed to look a little meek for a moment, tapping his two pointer fingers together nervously as his voice quieted down. 

"And I kinda really would like to see you again.." 

Koji's face erupted in a red blush as she giggled nervously. 

"I'd love to, Bokuto-san." She said, watching as Bokuto gasped, smiling so widely, Koji worried that he might hurt his cheeks. 

Dammit.. She really was screwed, wasn't she? 


End file.
